


Mania de Você

by Wolfsban



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: CDC, Choque de Cultura - Freeform, M/M, Maiores nomes do Transporte Alternativo, Sexo, Slash, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsban/pseuds/Wolfsban
Summary: Aquele sábado à tarde, pós praia de manhã cedo, solzinho gostoso, que dá pra dar uma cochilada tranquila num quarto com ventilador de chão que faz um barulho ritmado, com seu namorado num sono pesado do seu lado.Julinho da Van vivia a vida boa.[Sprinterkombi] [18+]





	Mania de Você

**Author's Note:**

> Aí, dodói, se liga, isso aqui fanfic, é ficção, são só extras e takes alternativos do relacionamento dos pilotos Julinho e Maurílio. O programa original infelizmente não tá no men.com.
> 
> Mas antes de mais nada, gostaria de pedir desculpas ao grande piloto que é o Rogerinho: Desculpa, mas vamos falar de porno aqui sim, Rogerinho.

Julinho da Van vivia a vida boa.

Aquele sábado à tarde, pós praia de manhã cedo, solzinho gostoso, que dá pra dar uma cochilada tranquila num quarto com ventilador de chão que faz um barulho ritmado, com seu namorado num sono pesado do seu lado. Vida boa.

Abriu os olhos. Ainda estava cedo, mal tinha o sol começado a se pôr e o piloto não queria voltar a dormir, mas levantar também não parecia uma boa ideia, a preguiça falando mais alto dessa vez. Ele se virou de lado, conferindo que Maurílio ainda dormia (ele tinha sorte de ter um sono pesado, porque Julinho sempre roncava alto quando dormia de barriga pra cima).

Ele considerou levantar logo e talvez comprar um pão francês e uma mortadela na padaria prum café da tarde caprichado e romântico pro seu namorado, visto que ele adora essas baboseiras, quando Maurílio se mexeu, abrindo os olhos sonolentos para encarar Julinho à sua frente.

“Acordou, moreno?” Maurílio sorriu.

“Que horas são?” Ele perguntou, e a voz grave de sono e aquele cabelo bagunçado eram gasolina de ponta pro motor de Julinho, que já esquentava.

O piloto da sprinter puxou seu celular, ainda preso ao carregador que ficava na tomada do lado da cama, prioridades ao alugar uma casa. “Quatro e meia da tarde” ele avisou, ouvindo Maurílio murmurar algo sobre a estréia de um filme que ele queria ver no SBT, “Tá cedo ainda” e se perdessem o filme, com certeza era reprise.

Maurílio porém não parecia concordar, se espreguiçando pra ver se acordava de vez, esticando braços, pernas, puxando o lençol que usava pra se cobrir. Ele vestia a regata cinza de Julinho, que ficava grande nele, deixando seu tórax basicamente todo exposto - ele nunca entendeu porque Maurílio não dormia só de cueca como toda pessoa normal, mas ver seu namorado usando sua regata de ‘champions never give up’ lhe dava um prazer indescritível.

Faísca perfeita pra dar partida, virando a ignição.

“Ô, doçura, acho que tenho ideias melhores do que ver esses seus filmes aí” Ele levantou a regata para poder tocar o abdômen de seu namorado, um sorriso por debaixo do bigode. Maurílio deu um suspiro profundo, apreciando o toque em seu corpo.

“Tá mais interessado num pornô noir?” Julinho subiu a mão pelo peito do moreno, carícias pelos pontos que ele sabia que eram mais sensíveis ali, os dedos circulando os mamilos, que não tardaram a enrijecer.

“Não sei quê pornô é esse que tu tá assistindo” o piloto desceu a mão até a lombar, satisfeito com o trabalho no tórax de seu namorado, puxando-o para mais perto. “Mas eu não sei se esse chassi aguenta fazer nada “no ar” não”.

Maurílio riu, com o corpo já colado no de Julinho, cuja mão já brincava com o elástico da sua roupa de baixo. “Não é “no ar”, é “noir”, é francês, um estilo de filme que-” Julinho o calou com um beijo, antes que ele começasse a dar palestra.

Muito diálogo aqui já, e Julinho queria mesmo era um filme com ação.

O beijo era lento porém quente, equilíbrio perfeito para o gosto dos dois pilotos: Julinho gostava de arrancar com o veículo de cara, mal esperando o carro aquecer pra engatar a quinta, tocando todo o corpo do palestrinha, puxando-o cada vez mais pra perto. Já Maurílio era mais cauteloso de início, esperando pra conseguir velocidade e o calor perfeito do motor para finalmente agir, retribuindo as carícias, uma mão agarrando aquele sujeito corpulento e peludinho, enquanto a outra passava por seu cabelo encaracolado, aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo. O motor do Da Van já estava quente antes e agora chegava a ponto de ferver.

Julinho se virou de barriga pra cima, puxando o moreno pela regata até que ele ficasse por cima, com suas pernas uma de cada lado dos quadris largos. O piloto da sprinter beijava seu pescoço agora, deixando marcas, enquanto Maurílio movia seu corpo, suas ereções, ainda escondidas debaixo das roupas, se tocavam.

Ele já apertava aquela bunda deliciosa de Maurílio, arrancando um gemido gostoso daqueles lábios, quando o moreno enfim se afastou, sentando sob a ereção de Julinho. Maurílio sorriu e tirou a regata, num take fantástico, lábios avermelhados, cabelo bagunçado e agora sem camisa, atualmente um dos corpos mais desejados de todo o Brasil, ele era uma rara cena pecaminosa de um filme religioso, e Julinho comprou todos os ingressos para que ninguém mais pudesse ver.

Os beijos voltaram mais quentes que o asfalto castigado do Rio de Janeiro, mas ainda lentos como um domingueiro pegando a estrada com o carro cheio de tralha, profundos como uma batida frontal de amassar o chassi, aproveitando cada momento para explorar a boca um do outro, tão preguiçoso quanto aquele sábado à tarde.

Beijos e carícias por todo o corpo, Maurílio com a respiração acelerada, não precisavam de palavras para demonstrar que queriam mais. O moreno finalmente interrompeu os beijos, e Julinho já puxava sua roupa de baixo, acariciando aquela pele alva e macia, descendo a mão para roçar de leve na ereção de seu namorado. Maurílio suspirou fundo, apreciando os toques, e relutante, se afastou para conseguir tirar a última peça de roupa que Julinho ainda vestia, aproveitando para levantar e pegar a camisinha (que Julinho sempre deixava à disposição, aquilo não era que nem cinto de segurança, era de fato importante) e o lubrificante (cortesia de Maurílio, comprado numa loja afrescalhada, com cheiro de lavanda, bem a cara dele).

Julinho se lembrou de como Renan dizia que ninguém transava, pois dava muito trabalho. Ele sorriu, se tem uma coisa que ele deu sorte nessa vida foi de ter encontrado alguém mais jovem (não tão mais jovem assim, calma) que só tinha transado uma vez - sobrando libido e faltando experiência o suficiente para torná-lo um verdadeiro entusiasta quando o assunto era sexo, e ele não tinha preguiça nenhuma de fazer qualquer coisa ali.

O palestrinha voltou para cima do piloto, dando o lubrificante na mão dele enquanto colocava a camisinha em Julinho. Viu? Não teve nem trabalho de colocar a proteção. Para não dizer que não mexeu nenhum dedo, ele mexia dois, já com o acostumado cheiro de lavanda, dentro de seu namorado, em movimentos ritmados como o barulho do ventilador do quarto. Maurílio se segurou na cabeceira da cama, mordendo o lábio para não deixar escapar qualquer som, enquanto Julinho continuava a movimentar seus dedos num vai-e-vem, a camisinha já posta, tudo pronto pra pegar aquela estrada.

“Morde essa boquinha não, neném” Maurílio sorriu, e um movimento mais rápido da mão de Julinho o fez abrir a boca, deixando escapar um sonoro gemido, a respiração já acelerada.

“Não fode, Julinho” Ele mexia o corpo de encontro aos dedos, que já se tornavam três, querendo mais.

“Ué, moreno, achei que essa era a intenção aqui” Maurílio gemeu baixo quando os dedos de Julinho encontraram o ponto de prazer dentro de seu corpo, fazendo-o estremecer, respiração acelerada, fala entrecortada, seu membro pulsando com cada movimento dos dedos de Julinho e ainda assim o palestrinha não calava a boca, e pra falar besteira ainda por cima.

“Isso não chega... nem perto d-de um… bom Dirty Talking”.

“Que mané dorri tóquin” seus dedos se moviam no ponto certo, perfeito, fazendo mágica com o corpo de Maurílio - e que mágica era Julinho na cama. “Isso se chama ‘falar sacanagem, e o piloto aqui é bom nisso’”. Maurílio tentou responder, mas apenas gemia cada vez mais, até finalmente parar a mão do piloto, assentindo com a cabeça para dizer que já estava pronto, pedindo com o olhar que ele andasse logo com aquilo. E quem era Julinho para negar um pedido daqueles?

Enfim os dedos foram substituídos por algo maior e mais grosso, o piloto segurando os quadris de Maurílio para ajudá-lo a descer, devagar, sobre seu membro, porque aquele motor era de qualidade, mas quando pegava uma estrada estreita assim podia correr o risco de morrer rápido demais. Maurílio ainda se segurava na cabeceira da cama, sentindo cada centímetro que entrava em seu corpo, o calor, a grossura e a textura eram de enlouquecer. Com pequenos grunhidos escapando por seus lábios, Julinho finalmente entrou por completo, ainda com as mãos na cintura do moreno para que ele se ajeitasse melhor em cima do piloto, desacostumado, pois era a primeira vez que partiam naquela posição.  
“Abre um pouco mais as pernas, moreno” Ele percebeu sua voz um pouco mais rouca, no momento em que percebeu também o arrepio correr o corpo de Maurílio ao ouví-lo, obedecendo prontamente, se ajustando melhor.

Não demorou muito para Julinho começar a provocar seu namorado, mexendo de leve os quadris e as mãos, fazendo o corpo de Maurílio tremer, mas não chegava nem perto de satisfazer a vontade de velocidade dos dois. O palestrinha ainda tinha a respiração acelerada, mas com um daqueles sorrisos lindos no rosto, o mais sutil movimento o fazendo suspirar fundo.

“Eu sei que tu sabe pilotar” Finalmente soltou a cintura do moreno, deixando ele livre para se mover “Mas será que sabe cavalgar também?”

Muito melhor do que muito dirty talking por aí, inclusive muito mais romântico, não importa o que dissessem especialistas - e como tem especialista - no melhor estilo Da Van. Maurílio não hesitou em mostrar pro piloto que ele sabia muito bem seguir esse script, apesar de nunca o ter atuado antes, estava disposto a experimentar e dar seu melhor ali.  
Ele começou se movendo devagar, que Julinho quase agradeceu, porque daquele ângulo, Maurílio, completamente nu, com seu pênis ereto, curva suave à esquerda, a pele suada porque o pobre ventilador de chão fazia mais barulho do que vento, o rosto e peito avermelhados e o cabelo numa perfeita bagunça, era cena digna de fazer o piloto da sprinter derramar a gasolina na hora. Dos Anjos, realmente, era uma obra de arte e Julinho se declara feliz um amante dessa 3° arte.

Julinho sentia cada movimento, entrando e saindo do corpo quente e apertado do moreno, penetrando fundo e se retirando, mas não por completo, deixando apenas a glande antes de entrar novamente, sem desconectar os corpos de maneira alguma - Maurílio tava fazendo um trabalho excelente. Gemendo baixo sob o bigode, seu membro pulsava quando Maurílio começou a pegar velocidade, se movendo com vontade. Julinho, vez ou outra, segurava ele novamente pra que aquilo não acabasse cedo demais, sua boca entreaberta, os olhos fixados naquela maravilha à sua frente - que mesmo arfando, ainda conseguia falar.

“Cansou do Dirty Talking?” Maurílio brincou, seu corpo agora num ritmo delicioso de sobe e desce, um gemido curto cada vez que descia por completo, o corpo arqueando com cada penetração. Julinho subiu uma das mãos pelo peito do moreno para acariciar novamente seus mamilos.

“Não dá pra ficar quieto... nem quando a gente tá numa cena dessas... palestra boy?” Se Julinho fosse um pouco mais jovem ele já tinha capotado esse carro, jogado Maurílio pro lado da cama e ficando por cima, sem desconectar os corpos, se movendo livremente e com vontade pra ver se ele iria continuar falando, prendendo o moreno contra o colchão e se prendendo entre suas pernas. Mas apesar do chassi gasto, o motor ainda funcionava muito bem.

Julinho levantou o torso, mudando ligeiramente o ângulo em que entrava no corpo do moreno, acertando com cada penetração o ponto certo dentro do corpo dele, que agarrou os ombros largos do piloto, gemendo alto de prazer. Aquilo fez Maurílio finalmente calar a boca por completo, apenas os sons escapando de seus lábios numa constante, crescente apenas em sonoridade. Edição de som perfeita.

“Tá gostoso, meu mel?” A mão de Julinho desceu para encontrar o membro do namorado, preso entre os dois corpos, segurando a partir da base, subindo com movimentos rápidos. Maurílio não precisava responder, os sons arrancados de seus lábios já eram resposta suficiente.

Humildemente? Julinho da Van era um puta bom de cama.

“Mais…” Maurílio ainda tentava em vão abafar seus gemidos, estremecendo, o corpo se movendo mais rápido, indeciso entre os movimentos de sobe-e-desce de seu corpo e vem-e-vai da mão do piloto, suas pernas já tremendo por conta do esforço e da combinação do prazer que sentia, que crescia cada vez mais.

“Que delícia ouvir você pedindo assim” Julinho disfarçava os próprios sons beijando e mordendo o pescoço do moreno, queria deixá-lo todo marcado. Ele movia a mão no pênis do outro com mais velocidade e Maurílio já estava tão perto, segurando nos ombros do piloto, arqueando suas costas, aquelas palavras que deixavam seu corpo mais quente, e Julinho sabia que só faltava um pouco mais, um último toque Da Van.

Levando os lábios até o ouvido de Maurílio, roçando o bigode pelo pescoço e pelo lóbulo, sentindo seu namorado se arrepiar, Julinho deu um suspiro profundo antes de sussurrar, com aquela voz arrastada e rouca.

“Goza pra mim, moreno.”

Maurílio mordeu os lábios quando o orgasmo o atingiu em cheio, colisão frontal. Seu corpo estremeceu em cima de Julinho, tremendo e descendo num movimento final, arranhando as costas do piloto. Completamente sem forças, apenas aproveitando o calor do corpo, enquanto a mão de Julinho se manchava com o líquido branco e sua boca tentava esconder seus gemidos de prazer.

Julinho mordeu a boca do namorado, puxando o lábio inferior para ouvir os pequenos gemidos que ele ainda fazia. “Quem disse que era pra você morder essa boquinha, hein?” Ele agarrou com força os quadris do moreno, puxando ele pra cima para continuar a se mover, “Não esconde esses sons de mim, não” o corpo trêmulo de Maurílio já não conseguia corresponder com o mesmo afinco que de início, Julinho tendo que mover os quadris para conseguir o mesmo ritmo de antes. “Eu queria ouvir você gemendo meu nome”.

Maurílio ainda conseguiu se mover, levantando o corpo e deixando a gravidade fazer seu trabalho, uma, duas, três vezes. E na terceira uniu os lábios aos do piloto, num beijo curto, molhado, e gemeu o nome de Julinho, baixo, quase num suspiro, quase numa prece.

Era tudo que Julinho precisava para que seu orgasmo chegasse, seu corpo tenso, prendendo Maurílio em seus braços enquanto ele gozava dentro do moreno.

Eles caíram na cama, Maurílio tentando recuperar a respiração sob o peito de Julinho, que subia e descia rapidamente. O piloto da sprinter passou a mão pelos cabelos do namorado, cantarolando uma canção qualquer, puxando-o um pouco mais pra cima para que seu nariz se enterrasse nos cabelos castanho escuros, sentindo o perfume unicamente de Maurílio, deixando a hora passar naquela tarde de sábado, sem pressa alguma.

Assim ficaram por um bom tempo, Maurílio quase adormecendo novamente, até levantar o rosto, depositando um beijo nos lábios do namorado. “Que horas são?” ele perguntou com a voz rouca, timbre ainda lembrando o piloto dos gemidos que ele fazia há pouco tempo atrás.

Julinho parou seu cafuné no namorado para puxar o celular, já completamente carregado. “Cinco horas” ele respondeu, e Maurílio se levantou, convicto em ver seu filme reprise no SBT. Julinho o puxou pela cintura, deitando-o em seu peito novamente. “Tá cedo ainda.”

Maurílio balançou a cabeça, reclamando que eles precisavam de um banho - que infelizmente teria que ser no chuveiro da casa de Julinho, que ainda não limpou a caixa d’água’ - que queria ver o filme chato do Christopher Nolan, que ganhou prêmio de efeitos especiais, e que muitas outras coisas. Julinho ouvia a palestra de seu namorado tentando esconder um sorriso por debaixo do bigode, ele ainda não entendia como ele conseguiu dar essa sorte de poder chamar Maurílio de seu.

Aquele sábado à tarde, pós sexo de tardinha, o sol finalmente se pondo no horizonte, que dá pra aproveitar um banho com água bem gelada pra refrescar, com seu namorado debaixo do chuveiro ao seu lado, um beijo apaixonado sob a água.

Vida boa.

**Author's Note:**

> Maurílio usando a regata de Julinho, quero fanart na minha mesa até amanhã.


End file.
